


And Dream of Snow

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [529]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Snow, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Simone likes the afternoons when she can spend time with Margot.  It doesn't matter if Margot is quiet or sassy as hell, either.  There's just a lightness that comes over Simone when they sit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 435  
> Prompt: things you said in your sleep  
> Summary: Simone likes the afternoons when she can spend time with Margot. It doesn't matter if Margot is quiet or sassy as hell, either. There's just a lightness that comes over Simone when they sit together.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode e01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself with this one. I just like how Margot can bring out a playfulness in the others from time to time. And yes, the title is from the lyrics for Irving Berlin's "Snow," which was in the movie _White Christmas_.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone likes the afternoons when she can spend time with Margot. It doesn't matter if Margot is quiet or sassy as hell, either. There's just a lightness that comes over Simone when they sit together. Now that it's getting colder, they stay inside mostly, which makes it difficult for Margot to spend time with her pups. The hounds have yet to broach the threshold of the house. Even Jacob knows better than to ask it of them. They all know that if the hounds step foot in the house, there are bigger issues at stake.

Today, she and Margot are sitting in the den, watching _White Christmas_ because Margot requested it. She's seen the movie before, but watching Margot's rapt attention to the television makes it even more enjoyable. Before she knows it, Margot is gently squeezing her hand.

"You're going to miss the best number," she says as Simone yawns. "I couldn't let you sleep through it."

Simone smiles sheepishly. "Thank you for waking me up for it. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She glances around the room. "I didn't snore, did I?"

Margot's quiet laugh is infectious. "No, you didn't, but you were talking in your sleep."

"I was?"

"It can wait until after the final number, dear."

Simone continues to hold Margot's hand, glad that she felt safe enough to fall asleep with her. They get caught up in the big finale of the movie; Margot even goes so far as to softly sing along. When it finishes, she squeezes Simone's hand.

"Thank you for indulging an old woman long before Christmas season begins."

"You don't have to wait for Christmas to watch this movie. I watch a lot of my favorite Christmas movies whenever I need to feel good. Any time you want to watch this or any other movie, you let me know. We'll commandeer the room and the TV."

Margot laughs again. "You just want an easy nap while I watch the movie."

"Not true!" Simone says, blushing. "I'm not even sure why I fell asleep today. I actually like this movie." She pauses then to study Margot's face. "So what was I saying in my sleep?"

"You were planning a snowball fight with the boys. The best part was you trying to figure out how to talk Ann into joining your team."

"Seriously?" Simone laughs at that. "Okay, now that you've said that, I totally need to do it this winter. Maybe I'll get Patrick on my team, too. I mean, you know Jacob will team up with Damien. James probably will, too, unless they get competitive again."


End file.
